Pozostawiasz kości jednocześnie zbierając popiół, jako składnik alchemiczny
Jako wytrawny gracz w World of Warcraft ukrywający się pod kryptonimem FatW0mbat212 doskonale znasz się na alchemicznych właściwościach ludzkich prochów. Niczym eksluzywna francuska pokojówka delikatnie zamiatasz szczotką popiół na szufelkę by następnie z ostrożnością wskazaną raczej przy rozczepianiu uranu wsypać zawartość do skórzanego worka na stomię, pozostałość po okropnych i nienawistnych torturach jakimi poddawano cię na oddziale obmierźle otyłych. Wyparte z umysłu wspomnienia traum wciąż nawiedzały cię nieraz w sennych marach, jednak nauczyłeś się z nimi radzić opychając się na noc niczym świnia, by zamiast snu zmorzyła cię raczej biegunka. Prawdę mówiąc nie miałeś zielonego pojęcia w jaki sposób zamierzasz wykorzystać popiół. Mógłbyś stworzyć eliksir zdrowia, eliksir niewidzialności czy eliksir na przeczyszczenie, jednak żaden z nich nie wydawał ci się wart dobrego prochu. Doskonale bowiem wiedziałeś, że na samym szczycie Don Morogh najwyższego wzniesienia Azeroth możesz przehandlować trzy kupki popiołu na jedną rudę smoczej krwi z której wykuć mógłbyś zbroję potrzebną do wykonania misji zleconej przez pandariańskiego mnicha w dodatku „Mist of Pandaria”. Zdawałeś sobie jednak też sprawę, że przed wyruszeniem w drogę należy zebrać drużynę, postanowiłeś więc zalogować się na starym forum swojej klanu „Grubych Orków Zemsty”. Niestety gdy twoje zwyczajowe hasło złożone z dwóch potężnych blypnięć nie zadziałało znalazłeś się w potrzasku, bowiem opcja przypomnienia polegała na rozwiązaniu niezwykle złożonego quizu wiedzy polegającego na przypisaniu zdjęć członków brygady do odpowiednich w grze przydomków, a po potrójnym fiasku jego rozwiązania przed możliwością kolejnego podejścia zmuszony byłeś udowodnić, że nie jesteś robotem. Prawdę mówiąc nigdy tego nie wykluczałeś. Oczywiście mało prawdopodobnym byłby fakt, iż syntetyk miałby tak niepohamowany apetyt na materię organiczną z drugiej strony, jeśli otaczająca cię rzeczywistość była jedynie symulacją to czy tego typu kompulsywne, zaprogramowane jedzenie nie byłoby doskonała przykrywką? Nie miałeś innego wyjścia jak zadzwonić po „Pogromcy Mitów” by raz na zawsze rozstrzygnąć czy aby na pewno nie jesteś androidem. Pomarszczony mors z brygady beretów i jego nadpobudliwy klon hodowany na donora włosów przybyli niemal natychmiast wyczuwając szansę na hitowy odcinek. „W dzisiejszym odcinku spróbujemy odpowiedzieć na pytanie czy ten oto grubas jest robotem. Co o tym myślisz Dżejmi?” – rozpoczął śledztwo klon. „Myślę, że jest sporo prawdy w tym micie. Powinniśmy wykonać najpierw testy na mniejszej skali” Jak na zawołanie w pokoju pojawił się tłusty karzeł, która lada moment poddany miał zostać serii bezwzględnych testów zakończonych sekcją, na której podstawie wydany miał zostać ostateczny werdykt. W tym celu do studia zaproszony został wybitny znawca anatomii Jerzy Topol, jednak, jako, że nie odpowiedział na inwitację, jako znawczyni grubasów zjawić miała się Jaczyńska, która jednak również nie przyszła. Wreszcie zrezygnowani pogromcy postanowili ratować odcinek wysadzając ciebie wraz z tłustym karłem w powietrze. W tym celu żołądek twój wypełniony został szczelnie nitrogliceryną z dodatkiem C4. „Szybko, chować się!” – wrzasnął mors. „Ale będzie jazda!” – dodał ucieszny klon z sadystycznym uśmiechem wypisanym na twarzy. Za nim jednak zdążyło dojść do detonacji drzwi wyważył oddział izraelskiego mossadu, który dostał cynk o potencjalnym zamachu terrorystycznym od karła będącego działającym pod przykrywką informatorem. „Na ziemię! Na ziemię!” – zaczęli drzeć ryja, jednak absolutnie nic z tego nie zrozumiałeś, bowiem krzyczeli w plugawej mowie żydów. Nie położyłeś się więc na ziemię, a antyterroryści zaczęli pruć w ciebie ze swoich karabinów. Jednak ich kule niewysmarowane masłem nie miały prawa zrobić ci krzywdy. Zaśmiałeś się więc jedynie z typowej nieudolności żydów i zaprzysięgłeś zemstę z powodu ich impertynencji. Mógłbyś oczywiście dokonać ich holocaustu, jednak to byłoby już odtwórcze, postanowiłeś więc uderzyć w same serce żydowskiej kultury i porwać Motty’ego Steinmatz’a. Doskonale wiedziałeś, że artysta wraz z kapelą miał pojawić się już niebawem na festiwalu „Szalom na Szerokiej”. To może być twoje jedyna szansa! W jaki sposób zamierzasz podejść do tego zadania? 1.Zatrudniając się do ochrony widowiska 2.Przebierając się za rabina 3.Podając się za długo wyczekiwanego mesjasza